


（高.铁No.15）向大佬献上膝盖10

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22829317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 22





	（高.铁No.15）向大佬献上膝盖10

（高.铁No.15）向大佬献上膝盖10

袁今夏用自己的记者证发誓，在某件事上，她真的要给陆绎献上膝盖。

这家伙吻技太好了！

只是接个吻，袁今夏就已经软成一滩水，腿心处吐了口热流。

陆绎停了停，脑袋搁在她肩上，热气呼出来，目光肆无忌惮，见袁今夏双眸里已经沾了情欲，大手捂住了她的眼睛。“别看我……”

两个人站在门后，袁今夏背靠着坚实的房门，隔着衣服，都能感受到陆绎那东西的硬铮铮，以及……微微跳动的鲜活。“我看不看，你都不会放过我吧？”

陆绎笑了笑，轻轻咬她的脖子，“聪明的小孩，有棒棒糖吃。”

袁今夏耳热，她一个新时代好少女，要被陆大佬带坏了！

明明陆绎还没有把她怎么样，空虚就已经从腿根爬进了心底，湿漉漉的花唇颤巍巍收缩着挤出一阵一阵的沛水。

“陆、陆绎……”袁今夏顶不住了，小小声嘤咛。

陆绎低声笑，“怎么？小作者想车了？还是大记者要为民除害了？”

袁今夏哼了哼，还没来得及怼两句，陆绎就已经罩住了她胸前两团软肉，大掌探进半身裙，覆盖住了整个私处，重重地揉，汁水湿了他的掌心，顺着他的指尖往下滴。

“唔～”袁今夏闭着眼睛，声音尖了些，双腿无力，小腿微微抖。

陆绎却不进去，手指沿着蚌柔慢慢玩儿，偶尔捏住藏起来的花珠。

“别！别！”袁今夏夹紧了双腿，扣住他的手，“我……我……”

“受不住了？”陆绎接话，有点荤地开口，“看来，我的手……也挺好用的，你都湿透了。”

湿漉漉的水光留在陆绎手上，作怪式地舔了舔，“先停一下，给你买了礼物。”

袁今夏还在欲海中，被他突如其来的“正人君子”模样气到。

陆绎嘴角勾起坏笑，“放心，饿不着你。”一把抱起她往床上靠。

礼物倒是礼物，就是一点不正直——是套兔子的情趣内衣。

袁今夏真……醉了，但陆绎好心情，大佬贴身服务，薄如蝉翼的衣服上了袁今夏的身。

那破内裤，还不如一根绳子，啥也遮不住，尾巴倒是蓬松松。

袁今夏觉得羞耻度爆表，动了动，那绳子卡在了缝隙里……她，不敢动了。

陆绎坏心眼，伸手戳了戳，将那绳子又戳进去几分，顺利听见女人的嘤咛。她的声音都抖了起来，“陆绎，别玩了！”

声音很大，却没有气势，尾音又娇又媚，勾得陆绎心火旺。

陆绎听话不戳了，食指勾起那根绳儿，提了提，眼热地看着一大波淫水浇出来。两片花唇被压得凹了过去，女人白花花的身子抽了起来。

本就不是正人君子，邪气在心底冒出来，本来还想把那破绳子拉出来，陆绎瞬间改了主意，粗物从绳子旁边捅进她的内里，一直手轻轻勾着。

本就软哒哒的女人，哪里受得了，痛感夹着酥麻，一阵阵往皮肤钻，想让他停下，又想让他再重点。咬着下唇咿咿呀呀。

女人隐忍的娇喘，刺激着陆绎，其实……她不管怎样，他都不会轻易放过她，谁让他素了两周，这账得一次回本。

“叫这么浪？”陆绎揉着她的乳肉，那绳子被她从穴里抽出来，一点一点破开鲜嫩的穴肉，带出一阵绞动。爽得他哼了哼。

太激烈了。快感灭顶。女人的眼泪大颗大颗。呻吟不断。“求、求你……轻点儿……啊啊啊……”

皮肉撞击的声音更重了些，急促的拍打和水声靡靡。

脆嫩的花唇咬着粗物，被撞得发红，透明的汁水横流。但……尖锐的酸胀却盘踞在袁今夏的小腹，不过数十下，女人身体僵住，变了调的声音冲破喉咙，眼前一片空白。

陆绎担心汁水堵得她难受，好心眼地稍稍退了出来，“舒服吗？”

袁今夏抽噎着不说话。下体一阵阵痉挛，没有阻碍，淫水泛滥成灾，濡湿了一大片。

陆绎看得心头猛跳，撑开层层叠叠的软肉又顶弄起来，专挑脆弱的内里攻得猛，拇指有点凌虐地掐住了硬硬的花珠。

“哈～”袁今夏颤得厉害，鼻息间都是他的味道，哭声和叫声大了起来，“疼……唔～”

这次的高潮来得迅猛，女人几近晕厥，男人却没有退出来，折起她的双腿，巨物进进出出撑着薄薄的花唇，汁水顺着两个人的交合处大股大股被挤出来。

陆绎难得兴奋得呼吸都颤，身下的女人内里快速地一紧一缩，不过片刻，一道清澈的热流喷溅出。湿滑的穴肉吸吮得陆绎抖了抖，释放在她体内。

陆绎哄小孩一样顺着袁今夏的背，摸着她那条抖索索的腿，“才第一次哦……”

潮吹过的蚌柔微微开着小口，花珠硬铮铮露出来，厚唇外翻，滴着透明的水泽。

也不用袁今夏回答，陆绎自己笑了笑，摸了把她的娇柔处，骚气十足地说：“我就知道，小小夏没有吃饱……”

“我没！”

剩余的字眼被吞在陆绎口内。

袁今夏兀自挣扎着流眼泪，艹，她是真要给这位大佬，献上膝盖了。


End file.
